Clima Agradable
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: AU. Era un simple paseo. El clima estaba agradable, lo hizo muy bien en sus exámenes, y... estaba una loca mujer dando vueltas con un gato negro. Precuela de Ondas.


**Como dije antes K-ON! es de Kakifly (lo dije bien?) y este fic le pertenece a AdrenaVeris, yo sólo lo traduje.**

_Sí, socia, lo dijiste bien! Lectoras, recuerdan Ondas? Bueno esto pasó un poquito antes, disfruten su lectura! ^^ Y dejen Reviews! Ò.Ó o un gato negro irá a __asesinarlas__!_

_

* * *

_

******o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**CLIMA AGRADABLE**

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**

* * *

**

Azusa Nakano no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros al contemplar el pacífico escenario.

Había estado nevando mucho en los últimos días, dándole nada más que problemas; la fácilmente irritable chica estaba extremadamente molesta por el hecho de que tenía que viajar a su universidad en un metro repleto, que olía como a pescado podrido cocinado en una congeladora, para después caminar entre la nieve y el barro empapando sus baratas botas y esquivar a los conductores imprudentes mientras trataba de no resbalarse con los engañosos trozos de nieve.

Y además de eso, tenía que hacer sus exámenes finales durante ese horrible clima, en esas frías salas de lectura, cuartos en donde la universidad simplemente se negó a instalar calentadores a pesar del aumento en la matrícula. Y su 'mes' ciertamente no ayudaba a su irritado humor…

Por lo tanto, un simple día soleado era suficiente para hacer que la chica de pelo negro se sintiera relativamente feliz.

Azusa tarareaba para sí misma y trató de resistirse las ganas de actuar como una niña y saltar a través de la nieve virgen acumulada en las aceras. El clima era bueno, y creía que había hecho un buen trabajo en sus exámenes. ¡Por supuesto que ella estaba animada! ¡Los exámenes se habían acabado, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar por los resultados, y disfrutar de las vacaciones de invierno hasta que el próximo periodo empezara!

Libre por primera vez después de esos agotadores meses, Azusa decidió dar un paseo para apreciar el cálido clima. ¿Quién sabría cuando sería el próximo día soleado?

Debajo de esos brillantes rayos de Sol, todos lucían más alegres también. Azusa miró a su alrededor, riendo ligeramente. Sí, el cartero silbaba mientras estacionaba su bicicleta en la calle, el vendedor de perros calientes se reía a carcajadas desde su puesto con uno de sus clientes y dos niños corrían hacía ella mientras se arrojaban bolas de nieve…

- y esa castaña daba vueltas alrededor sosteniendo un gato negro en el aire.

Azusa parpadeó.

No, no lo estaba imaginado. Esa mujer seguía dando vueltas alrededor, y milagrosamente evitando chocar con alguien o tropezarse.

Azusa se frotó los ojos.

Unas cuantas personas miraban curiosas a la mujer bailarina, pero casi todos los dueños de las tiendas se limitaron a sacudir su cabeza divertidos y volvieron a sus asuntos, como si fuera algo normal… como las ardillas que trepan árboles o algo así. Todo parte de la naturaleza.

Azusa pellizco sus propias mejillas, aullando cuando su piel adormecida-por-el frío realmente le dolió.

Sip, sigue ahí.

La castaña había dejado de dar vueltas, pero entonces dio un pequeño paso hacia una pila de nieve… y rodó hasta la orilla del río, todo mientras reía sin preocuparse por el mundo.

Preocupada, Azusa también corrió cuidadosamente a la orilla. Dado que la mujer no estaba llevando ningún tipo de abrigo grueso, y su rosada bufanda de pez sólo voló de su cuello momentos atrás, debía estarse congelando, cubierta con toda esa nieve.

Sin embargo, seguía riendo, como si realmente estuviera feliz por algo. Azusa estaba sorprendida de ver como el gato negro no había huido ni nada. Todavía esta sentado en el regazo de la mujer, frotando su cabeza en su palma. No lucía molesto por los copos de nieve que salpicaban su piel de media noche.

fViendo que los dos parecían estar ilesos (o bien, pese a su situación actual), Azusa estaba a punto de regresar por su alegre camino, cuando escuchó que dijeron su nombre.

"Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo Azusa#1 (Ichigo)!"

Azusa pudo sentir su ceja alcanzando su cabello mientras miraba a la castaña, quien no se había enterado de su presencia y continuaba hablando con el ronroneante gato negro.

Era sólo coincidencia. Una desafortunada, pero seguía siendo sólo una coincidencia.

Entonces ese pensamiento voló por la ventana cuando el gato giró para encontrarse con ella, provocando que la castaña se girara también.

"Ah, Azu-nyan!"

Al igual que un ciervo (¿gato?) cegado por los faroles, Azusa sólo se quedó quieta cuando esta chica-gato corrió hacia ella con una alarmante velocidad. Cuando la pelinegra por fin salió de su trance, era demasiado tarde.

Con una gran tacleada, las dos cayeron en la nieve. Sumergiéndose por un lado con frío y cubriendo el otro con calidez, Azusa estaba realmente desorientada como para preguntarse que diablos acababa de ocurrir.

Entonces estaba muy conciente del hecho de que una completa extraña estaba tendida encima de ella y _frotando su cabeza en ella._

Como cualquier otra persona cuerda, Azusa se asustó.

Salió disparada como un cohete, alejándose de la castaña que estaba sonriendo tímidamente.

"¡Gomen, gomen! ¡No tenía la intención de tirarte! Pero es que estaba muy emocionada de verte aquí, ¡Azu-nyan!"

_¿Qué? ¿Pero quién demonios __**eres**__ tú? _Azusa quería gritar, pero su innato autocontrol (?), la previno hacerlo. Estaba a punto de disparar una serie de preguntas a la aun sonriente castaña cuando el gato negro se acurrucó en su pierna, ronroneando con fuerza.

"¡Aww, le gustas a Azusa#1! ¡Eso es tan dulce!"

Valientemente se resistió la necesidad de acariciar a la linda criatura, Azusa le lanzó a la mujer…no, a la _chica _una mirada severa "¿Por qué la sigues llamando así?"

"Porque ella es Azusa#1!"

"Ugh, quiero decir, ¿Por qué _ese,_ de todos los nombres?"

"Bueno, también amo las fresas (ichigo)… ¡pero más que nada porque es una tradición familiar!

"¿Tradición…_ qu__é_?"

Dios Santo, ¿la familia entera de esta chica llama a sus gatos 'Azusa'...? No, no puede ser. Impensable. Debía estar hablando de nombrar a los gatos como a frutas, eso era todo.

"Si, porque Azusa#1 es la primera cría de la gata de familia, ¡por eso ella es Azusa#1!"

"…no me digas que 'la primera gata' tiene el nombre de 'Azusa#0'…"

"Oh, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¡Eres muy lista, Azu-nyan!"

"¿Por qué sigues llamándome de esa manera?" Azusa estaba empezando a sentirse realmente incómoda. Una loca, que al parecer sabe su nombre Y llamó a su gato con este mismo… ¿Quién no se sentiría incómodo?

La chica sonrió. Entonces Azusa decidió que la única cosa por la que no había huido para llamar a la policía era porque, con esa brillante sonrisa, la castaña lucía totalmente inofensiva.

"Nos vemos todos los días, sabes."

"¿…en serio?"

"¡Si! Justo ahora, acabas de terminar tu examen de biología ¿no es cierto? Entonces fuiste a la cafetería al final de la calle para comprar el asombroso café personalizado de Mugi-chan, y entonces debes de haber tomado un desvió en tu paseo para llegar hasta aquí."

Azusa retrocedió de nuevo, alarmada. ¿Una acosadora? Oh por Dios, ¿Cómo es que esta persona sabe tanto?

Seguro que esa sonrisa debe ser algún tipo de trampa, Azusa trepó por la colina y huyó.

Aún podía oír a la loca chica llamándola por ese raro apodo, y los curiosos maullidos del gato.

Azusa suspiró y se sobó las sienes… Esto debe ser a causa del estrés después de los exámenes. Había alucinado toda la maldita cosa y había hablado sola. Si, eso hizo.

Nada fuera de lo ordinario había pasado.

Tomó un paseo en este agradable clima, y nada había pasado, punto.

Con esa idea en mente, Azusa se había convencido exitosamente y fue capaz de disfrutar normalmente el resto del día.

* * *

Por supuesto, eso fue por poco tiempo, cuando Azusa fue al campus al día siguiente a revisar si sus notas de laboratorio habían sido publicadas o no, los pelos de punta en su nuca le advirtieron y estaba recordando ese "encuentro" con la loca chica-gato.

Y así Azusa prestó atención extra a sus alrededores, tratando de detectar a la castaña. Su paranoia hizo que se detuviera y mirara alrededor a cada momento. Afortunadamente, para su gran alivio, nadie la estaba siguiendo... hasta donde ella podía decir.

Como este día era también un buen día, Azusa decidió ir a la cafetería para conseguir ese café especialmente-preparado por la amistosa propietaria Tsumugi Kotubuki. El café no era dulce, pero tampoco amargo – sólo perfecto. Reconfortada, Azusa dio un paseo alrededor de la ciudad.

Paso a paso, la chica de pelo negro se encontró a si misma en la ribera del río de nuevo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de felicitarse por confrontar ese lugar, un gato negro saltó de un pequeño montículo de nieve. Sacudió su pelaje y se paseó hasta Azusa, ronroneando e inclinando su cabeza en demanda de caricias.

Azusa parpadeó, mirando al ahora roto montículo de nieve.

Allí estaba, esa loca chica-gato. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

"¡Oh hola, Azu-nyan! ¡Azusa#1 y yo estábamos tratando de descubrir los secretos detrás de la hibernación!"

"¡Estás loca! ¡Podría darte hipotermia!" Azusa no podía controlarse más, pero gritar la hacia sentir un poco mejor.

Sólo un poco.

"¡Nah, está bien! Traje calentadores de bolsillo, ¡y mira! ¡Una fuente de alimentos de emergencia!" Hinchando su pecho orgullosa, la castaña se acercó hacia ella y le tendió una caja de pockys.

Azusa midió sus opciones cuidadosamente:

1. Tomar el bocadillo ofrecido a pesar de la ancestral ley de 'nunca tomar bocadillos de extraños'

2. Ignorar a la castaña y acariciar al gato porque... ¡Que linda bolita de pelos era!

3. Correr, por el amor de Dios ¡CORRER! Los puntos de cordura estaban alcanzando niveles peligrosamente bajos conforme los segundos pasaban…

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

La castaña tomó su silencio como un sí y metió un pocky dentro de la boca de Azusa, entonces partió uno para alimentar al gato también.

La chica de pelo negro masticó lentamente el palillo. Aún perdida, tomó esa oportunidad para observar a la extraña discretamente.

En realidad la morena no parecía ser mayor que ella, para nada, especialmente con esa sonrisa de niña.

"Este… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"¡Yui! o(^ω^)o Vamos, deberías saber eso, Azu-nyan~"

"¿D-debería?" En ese momento Azusa se sintió realmente mal. De repente ésta Yui no era una extraña. Pero la chica de pelo negro estaba segura de que en toda su vida nunca había visto a esta persona. Después de todo. Yui era bonita… impresionante. Azusa sabía que no sería fácil de olvidar.

"Oww, Azu-nyan nunca me notó," Yui puso mala cara pero se animó cuando el gato lamió su mano. Abrazó a la adorable bolita de pelos y miró hacia arriba, "Oh, bueno. El clima está agradable ¿no?"

Aunque sorprendida por el repentino cambio de tema, Azusa también miró hacia arriba.

"S-supongo."

Entonces Azusa se encontró a si misma pasando el resto de la tarde viendo como jugaba Yui con el gato en la nieve.

En vez de resistirse al deseo de salir corriendo, Azusa tuvo que resistirse al deseo de unirse a la risueña castaña.

* * *

Por el resto de las vacaciones de invierno, Azusa fue a la orilla de río todos los días, después de su rutina de comprar café y dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Yui también estaría allí… con Azusa#1. La morena nunca había llamado a la bola de pelo por su nombre. Eso sería algo muy raro… bueno, toda esta situación ya era muy rara.

Azusa se auto-convenció de que la única razón por la que había estado yendo a la ribera era porque quería ver al gato. Siempre quiso un gato como mascota, pero siempre había algo que le impedía tenerlo, fuera la alergia de su madre o que en su dormitorio no se permitían mascotas.

Si, definitivamente no estaba intrigada por esa Yui, para nada. Nop, ni un poco. Azusa estaba allí por el gato, no por la chica gato.

Con quien era realmente fácil conversar.

No había tal cosa como una "barrera de cortesía" cuando se hablaba con Yui. Al principio, Azusa la llamaba 'Yui-san', y fue inmediatamente corregida. La castaña seguía diciendo que sería raro llamarla de una manera tan distante ya que ellas se habían visto en muchas ocasiones.

Pero Azusa seguía sin poder entender si había conocido a Yui antes.

Seguramente habría tratado de hacer memoria, pero Azusa aun estaba segura que jamás había visto a la castaña antes de ese día.

Incluso entonces Azusa había ignorado el pequeño hecho y simplemente disfrutaba escuchar a Yui hablar, igual que como se disfruta del clima. Yui siempre decía cosas al azar, y usualmente ninguna de ellas tenía sentido. Aún así nunca hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellas – o Azusa respondía de manera exasperada, o en realidad estaba de acuerdo con alguno de los pensamientos de Yui.

Y Azusa#1 se sentaba entre ellas, toda acurrucada y disfrutando de sus caricias.

Sólo el pensar en sus conversaciones hacía reír a Azusa. Una de las más raras era la "filosofía" y "ciencia" del mundo de Yui.

"_Oye, oye, ¿sabes por qué el cielo es azul, Azu-nyan? Yo lo sé__~"_

Rodando los ojos, Azusa empezó a explicar con hechos_, "La luz del sol está compuesta por muchos colores diferentes de la luz, y cuando ésta pasa a través de la atmósfera de la Tierra, los rayos chocan con algunos de los elementos y-"_

"_Bu-bu!" _Entrecerrando sus ojos e hinchando sus mejillas cómicamente, Yui cruzó sus brazos y replicó en un tono firme:_ "¡El cielo es azul porque es azul! ¡Pero cuando el Sol salga, el cielo se tornará en un bonito color anaranjado! Y de esa manera, los nubes serán capaces de resaltar más."_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_¿No te das cuenta? El cielo se pone realmente feliz al amanecer, porque va a ver a su amigo. Pero luego su amigo necesita trabajar y no serían capaces de hablar, ¡así que el cielo es azul el resto del día… hasta el atardecer! ¡Pero por supuesto, el cielo no quiere hacer que su amigo se preocupe y por eso el cielo le dice buenas noches al Sol con esos bonitos colores!"_

"_...No entiendo una sola palabra de lo que acabas de decir."_

"_¡__Vamos, escucha a la Profesora cuando está tratando de impartir sabiduría, Azu-nyan!"_

O, otra de la religión personal de Yui, los fundamentos de su sociedad – **los ****pasteles**** –**

"_¿Qué hace girar al mundo. Azu-nyan~?"_

"_¿...la gravedad? ¿La atracción interplanetaria?"_

"_¡__Miau!"_

"_¡__Yyyyyyyy Azusa#1 tiene un punto! Lo siento, Azu-nyan, pero la respuesta de Azusa#1 es simplemente demasiado perfecta-"_

"_¿Pero que-?"_

_"Como dijo, los pasteles hacen girar al mundo__~"_

_"¿Eh__?"_

"_¡Los pasteles tienen capas, los pasteles son esponjosos, los pasteles pueden tener rellenos de crema o cobertura de chocolate o tener frutas decorándolos! ¡Además, pueden ser cortados en rebanadas y así todos pueden compartirlo!"_

_"…"_

"_Azu-nyan, ¿Por qué tu cara luce tan rara?"_

"…_es una mirada de… asombro."_

_"O__ww, gracias" _Yui rió y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada._ "No pensaba que quedarías sorprendida con mi discurso, Azu-nyan~"_

Azusa rió, haciendo que Yui inclinara la cabeza. Pero en vez de estar desconcertada, la castaña simplemente se unió a la chica en su risa. Azusa#1 sólo ronroneó.

Esta podría ser una manera inusual de pasar las vacaciones de invierno, pero Azusa lo prefería antes que cualquiera de las otras opciones… que era estar encerrada en su dormitorio, o salir con sus amigos que eran tan alegres como las rocas.

Esa Yui era excéntrica, sí, pero era divertida, ¿no es así?

Para tratar de resolver el enigma de esta interesante persona… y el gato… Azusa decidió que, después de todo, estas serían unas vacaciones productivas.

* * *

La navidad llegó… con una miserable tormenta. Azusa miró por la ventana, viendo como las gotas salpicaban contra su reflejo. No había nada más que melancolía en este pequeño cuartucho.

Últimamente había estado deseando ir a la ribera, ¿verdad? No sólo eso, siempre estaba pensando en Yui cada que estaba sola.

¿Dónde vivía la castaña? ¿Qué solía hacer antes de ir a la ribera? ¿Por qué 'caminaba' con su gato? ¿Cómo Yui la conocía?

Etc., etc., etc.

Demasiadas preguntas sin contestar.

Bueno, al menos, tal vez esta triste Navidad regresaría a la mente de Azusa a la cruda realidad, sacándola de esa extraña fuwa fuwa dimensión que siempre rodeó a Yui.

De todos modos, Azusa no tendría tiempo de ir a la ribera una vez que la escuela empezara. Estudiaría duro una vez más, yendo a la librería, planeado eventos y…

Wow, solo pensar en eso hace que la hizo sentirse realmente deprimida.

Dios, realmente extrañaría a Yui. Y ciertamente a Azusa#1.

…Y Azusa acababa de decir el nombre del gato en voz alta.

Oh Dios.

Que bueno que no tenía compañero de cuarto o algo así –no quería que nadie pensara que había creado un ejército de sus clones o algo parecido.

…genial, su manera de pensar ya había sido así afectada.

Molesta y confundida, Azusa se acurrucó debajo de las sábanas de su edredón. Se prometió que regresaría a la ribera una vez que el clima mejorara.

Solo para satisfacer su curiosidad si Yui aún aparecería.

Sólo hablaba su curiosidad. La mente de Azusa no tenía nada que ver con eso. Culpa de la curiosidad.

A pesar de ser elogiada como una de las estudiantes más inteligentes del campus, Azusa era completamente ajena a ese simple concepto que había plagado a la humanidad desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Negación.

* * *

El fin de año llegó sin contratiempos. Había estado haciendo mucho viento, a causa de la lluvia, toda la nieve se había mezclado. Toda esa combinación había desanimado a la gente de salir de sus cálidos hogares…

…excepto para Azusa.

No podía aguantar más, debía ser algún tipo de abstinencia o algo así – ¿una semana entera sin los comentarios alucinantes de Yui?

Eran 168 horas de aburrimiento.

Por supuesto, sólo porque realmente haya hecho el esfuerzo de ir a la ribera no significaba que Yui estuviera allí.

"Azu-nyan."

Azusa inmediatamente notó a la castaña en el centro de toda esa nieve derretida, saludándola. De algún modo, fueron capaces de encontrarse sin la necesidad de contactarse, eh.

Que peculiar.

Pero, tampoco era muy extraño.

La sonrisa de Yui se amplió cuando vio a Azusa acercándose a ella.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué luces tan feliz?" Azusa sopló entre sus manos congeladas, viendo como las bocanas de aire blanco envolvían su rojiza piel antes de disiparse.

"Luces realmente linda con tu cabello suelto Azu-nyan~" Yui la tomó de las manos y se la llevó lejos de la ribera, "Vamos a dar un paseo~"

Sonrojada, Azusa trató de calmarse y preguntar lo que le ocurrió a Yui hoy. Estaba más rara de lo usual… ¿y dónde estaba Azusa#1?

Las dos caminaron a través de las calles luminosas, acurrucadas. Todas esas brillantes lámparas, trozos de nieve remanente decoraban el gris escenario… si no fuera por el viento, a Azusa le hubiera tomado un tiempo apreciar esa serena belleza.

"¿…qué pasa, Yui? No eres tu misma hoy." Murmuró Azusa, mirando preocupada a la silenciosa castaña. Esa aura cabeza hueca no estaba presente en la chica, quien parecía estar triste por alguna razón.

"No podré ir más a la ribera, Azu-nyan."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Azusa no pudo controlar el tono de su voz ni tampoco el shock.

"Me voy por un tiempo, ¡pero regresaré!" Yui apretó la mano de Azusa, volteando para darle la cara "Sólo estoy acabando con mi trabajo, Azu-nyan, así que no te preocupes, ¿está bien?"

La morena apartó la mirada, pensando que su ansiedad se reflejaría en sus ojos. ¿Trabajo? No sabía nada acerca de Yui, en serio, aparte del hecho que siempre se encuentren en la ribera, que era rara y tenía una gata llamada Azusa#1.

Pero no necesitas conocer realmente a alguien para que se convierta en una parte importante de tu vida, ¿verdad? No todo tenía cabida en la lógica… el hecho que Azusa disfrutara la compañía de Yui era lo suficientemente ilógico.

Y sabía que extrañaría a la castaña… mucho.

"¿…Cómo voy a saber que vas a regresar? Apenas te conozco, a pesar que dijiste de que yo te-"

Yui presionó sus labios contra los de Azusa en un breve pero dulce beso.

"¡Es una promesa!" Yui sonrió alegremente. Antes de que Azusa pudiera hacer algo, Yui ya se había separado y escapado, despidiéndose.

"Te veré el año que entra, Azu-nyan!"

Aún confundida por la súbita acción, Azusa le devolvió el saludo en reflejo, mirando aturdida a la silueta de la loca chica-gato.

La morena entonces miró hacia el cielo, justo a tiempo para ver los rayos desvaneciéndose en la puesta de Sol salpicando el cielo con una cálida tonalidad.

Sonriendo, Azusa susurró. "Está bien, nos veremos nuevamente"

Yui había entrado y salido de su vida tan abruptamente, sin embargo la castaña había una dejado una duradera impresión que continuaría en Año Nuevo.

En su camino a casa, Azusa se detuvo en una pastelería.

Después de todo Yui dijo que el mundo gira alrededor de los pasteles ¿verdad?

* * *

En su primer día de Año Nuevo, Azusa regresó a la ribera. Sabía que estaba siendo tonta – Si Yui dijo que no estaría allí, entonces debe ser verdad. La castaña no tenía razón para mentirle después de todo.

Aún así, sus hombros cayeron decepcionados cuando nadie estaba allí.

Parecía que la lluvia de la pasada noche había limpiado todos los vestigios de nieve. Era como si no hubiera ninguna evidencia de que había conocido a Yui.

El azul en el cielo era realmente deprimente.

"¿Miau?"

Una familiar bola de calor se frotó en su pierna. Confundida, Azusa se inclinó para recoger a la esponjoso gata negra, "¿Dónde está tu dueña, Azusa#1?"

La gata solo sacudió sus orejas, ronroneando con las gentiles caricias de Azusa. Si Yui había ido a algún lado ¿Por qué dejaría a su gata aquí?

"Ah, Nakano-san, buenos días."

Azusa se giró ante la semi-familiar voz.

"Buenos días, Hirasawa-san."

La chica de pelo negro recordaba vagamente a la chica como su compañera en su laboratorio de biología. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

"Aquí estás, Azusa#1," Hirasawa le dio unas palmaditas a la gata, quien lamió su mano afectuosamente.

"¿Eh? ¿Como sabes…?"

"Mi hermana me pidió que recogiera a Azusa#1 porque ayer no dejaba la ribera," dijo la chica despacio, "Así que, ¿cómo sabes de nuestra gata? Pareces muy cercana con ella."

Como si lo confirmara, Azusa#1 también lamió la mano de la chica. Azusa rió sintiéndose incómoda. ¿Por dónde empezar? "He estado viendo a esta gata desde hace unas semanas y…" parpadeando, miró intensamente a la castaña que estaba frente a ella, "¿…hermana?"

"Sí, ¿supongo que has estado hablando con mi hermana mayor Yui?"

Ahora observando a Hirasawa de cerca, Azusa estaba sorprendida de que ella no hubiera notado antes el asombroso parecido. Claro, Hirasawa tenía cabello castaño largo que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, dándole una apariencia madura (tal vez fue por eso), pero sus ojos y sonrisa eran las mismas.

…no, Azusa aun podía ver la diferencia entre la hermana menor y la mayor.

"Si, he estado hablando con Yui y… ella me dijo que se suponía que debía saber quien era ella… dijo que antes nos habíamos visto un par veces"

"Oh, creo que sé lo que quería decir mi hermana. Ella siempre me recoge después de las conferencias de biología y así podemos comer el almuerzo juntas, ¿y tal vez nos oyó hablando un par de veces?"

"¡Eso aún no explica las cosas! Ella… ella me llama 'Azu-nyan'," Azusa suspiró irritada, "¿Es verdad que es tradición familiar nombrar a sus gatos 'Azusa'?"

Hirasawa rió suavemente, "Sólo hemos tenido dos gatos, Nakano-san. Azusa#0 y Azusa#1, que está aquí. Y por sus nombres... tendrás que preguntarle a mi hermana. Ella es la que nombró a los gatos."

_¿Eso significa que Yui también, de alguna manera, me nombraba?_ Azusa pensó con desesperación, _Pero eso significaría que soy como su gata o algo así… ¡gah! ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a conocer el nombre de Yui, si realmente nunca había hablado con ella?_

Sin embargo, nada acerca Yui Hirasawa tenía sentido.

Suspirando, Azusa gentilmente depositó a Azusa#1 en los brazos de la hermana menor.

"Este, Hirasawa-san-"

"Llámame Ui" la chica sonrió, y el gato se acurrucó en ella. "Creo que Azusa#1 está diciendo, de algún modo, nos conocemos por tiempo suficiente ¿no?"

"Entonces, en ese caso, llámame Azusa," luego la chica de cabello negro se sonrojó, "Sólo no le agregues nada raro a mi nombre."

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas divertidas y rieron.

"¿Entonces, qué es lo que quieres preguntar Azusa-chan?"

"¿Te importaría decirme a dónde fue Yui?

"Mi hermana salió del país con mis padres, pero eso es todo lo que sé," contestó Ui en tono disculpa, "Incluso ella no me quiso decir lo que está planeando. Oh, pero me pidió que te diera esto… era como si supiera que vendrías aquí hoy, ¿verdad, Azusa#1?"

La dulce y pequeña bola de pelos maulló. Entonces Ui le dio a Azusa una foto de Yui abrazando Azusa#1. Parecía que la foto hubiera sido tomada momentos antes de que Azusa se encontrara con ella ayer.

Había unas simples palabras escritas de manera infantil.

"¡Besémonos, Azu-nyan!"

Sonrojándose y también riendo, Azusa suspiró y besó la imagen con rapidez, "Sólo vuelve pronto, rara chica-gato."

El cielo ya no lucía tan azul. Y había una brisa cálida con la esencia de la primavera, a pesar de que aún era invierno.

* * *

Los meses pasaron en un borrón, un desordenado y tedioso borrón.

Azusa se graduó sin problemas y fue afortunada de encontrar un trabajo poco después de eso.

Se había vuelto buena amiga de Ui, quien le hablo más acerca de su excéntrica hermana. Con Ui a su lado, Azusa fue capaz de ignorar hasta cierto punto la angustia por la ausencia de Yui.

Pero claro, nadie podía igualar la rareza de la castaña y Azusa se encontraba ansiando con el día que Yui regresa, aún más cuando Ui anunció que también tenía que ir al extranjero para obtener el grado requerido para convertirse en veterinaria. Aparentemente el sueño de las hermanas era abrir una tienda/motel de mascotas con Yui como la propietaria y Ui como la veterinaria. De algún modo, Azusa no estaba segura de los detalles, pero tenía sentido. ¿Tal vez Yui había ido al extranjero para finalizar lo que sea que tenía planeado para la tienda?

Recientemente, Azusa#1 tuvo una camada de gatitos, eran tan endemoniadamente lindos que fueron adoptados rápidamente – excepto por uno que lucía exactamente igual que su madre, con ese pelaje esponjoso de media noche.

Y Azusa lo había nombrado prontamente Azusa#2.

Ya que Ui también se iba a ir, no habría nadie que cuidara de los dos gatos. Sin embargo su problema fue resuelto cuando su relajada entrevistadora, alguien con el nombre de Ritsu Tainaka, dijo que ella podía cuidar de Azusa#1 por un tiempo. Tainaka era la dueña del gato padre, una bola de pelos blanca – así que ¿quién mejor que ella para cuidar a la bola de pelos negra, temporalmente, al menos?

Aunque, Azusa tuvo que quedarse con el gatito. El pequeño gatito se negó a irse de su lado, viéndola como una madre a pesar que pudo irse a la casa de Tainaka con sus padres.

Afortunadamente, el nuevo apartamento que iba a revisar hoy estaba en un lugar decente, cerca de su trabajo y tenía una renta bastante razonable. En el aviso se buscaba un compañero de cuarto y se permitía una mascota.

Perfecto. Finalmente, podía tener su propia mascota.

Este complejo de apartamentos era bastante grande, y se perdió en los pasillos no mucho después de haber entrado al edificio.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Nakano-san?"

Una mujer alta de pelo negro preguntó amablemente. Azusa vagamente recordaba haberla visto unas cuantas veces en otro departamento en la empresa donde trabajaba. ¿Entonces, Akiyama también vivía aquí? Luego la mujer la guió hacia el otro extremo del complejo, diciendo que la persona se acababa de mudar de vuelta no mucho tiempo atrás. Akiyama parecía desconcertada de que esa persona estuviera buscando un compañero, ya que la persona había vivido sola el año pasado.

"No te preocupes. En realidad no he hablado con ella y aunque pueda parecer extraña… es realmente agradable," le aseguró Akiyama, a pesar que no parecía muy segura de si misma.

Después de agradecer a la mujer, Azusa tocó el timbre, sintiéndose extrañamente calmada.

No estaba del todo sorprendida cuando una cierta castaña contestó la puerta. Con la misma cálida sonrisa, la misma aura fuwa fuwa.

Si, ésa Yui Hirasawa.

"¡Ya-ho~ Azu-nyan! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!"

"…haa, ¿cómo sabías que vería el anuncio, por no hablar de la elección de otros lugares?

"Puedo sentirte Azu-nyan~ ¿No sabes que tengo ese radar? Oh oye, ¿esa es Azusa#1? Pero Ui me dijo que alguien estaba cuidando de ella ahora… ¡Oh, ella debe ser Azusa#2! ¡Hola!"

Sólo así, el extraño gatito tímido se pegó a la castaña. Riendo, Yui abrazó a la bola de pelusa negra y comenzó a dar vueltas en el pasillo.

Azusa parpadeó.

Déjà vu. Era como si Yui nunca se hubiera ido.

"…Tú realmente no cambias ¿verdad, Yui?

"Nop, ¡Sigo siendo yo, Azu-nyan!"

La castaña giró hacia atrás y se detuvo frente a la aturdida chica. Luego, sonriendo, Yui agarró a Azusa y le dio un gran beso.

Antes que Azusa pudiera siquiera protestar, Yui rápidamente la calló con otro, entonces procedía explicar con voz dramática. "¡No es justo Azu-nyan! ¡Has tenido mi foto todos estos meses mientras yo no tenía nada! ¿Cuántas veces la has besado ya?"

"¡¿Qué? P-pero en la foto e-escribiste… ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!"

"Tú me perteneces ~"

"¡No, claro que no! Y-y t-tú apenas v-vuelves y n-nos vemos por primera vez después de tanto-"

"Perfecto, ¿no?"

"¡A-ahora no!" Ruborizándose furiosamente, Azusa la apartó. "Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar y-"

"Una acción vale más que mil palabras, ¡Azu-nyan!"

"¡¿Qué? ¡Digo que no y lo digo en serio!"

"¿Por qué no? ¡El clima es agradable!"

Azusa hizo una pausa, mirando el brillante cielo azul, su color iluminado por el enérgico Sol. Entonces sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, "¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!"

"(^3^) Significa que podemos hacer muchas cosas~"

"(＞\\\\\\\＜) ¡Y-Yui-!"

* * *

Y así Yui Hirasawa y Azusa Nakano se ganaron la reputación de 'la pareja extraña' ante los ojos de una cierta Mio Akiyama.

* * *

Omake:

"¡Azu-nyan! ¡Azu-nyan! ¿No recuerdas que día es hoy?"

"…27 de Noviembre. ¿Por qué?"

"¿…en verdad no sabes?"

"…ah, es cierto…"

"¡Hehe, sabía que no lo olvidarías!"

"Es la fecha límite para entregar mi reporte. Debería terminar-"

"¡Uuaaa! (;_;)"

"…haa, ¿qué pasa ahora?"

"¡Azu-nyan eres cruel! ¿Verdad, Azusa#2?"

"¡Miau!"

"…Ya escondí en algún lugar de la casa tu regalo de cumpleaños, Yui. Ahora ve a encontrarlo mientras yo termino mi reporte."

"¡Wii! ¡Eres la mejor!"

- 20 minutos después –

"No lo puedo encontrar, Azu-nyan. Y Azusa#2 también me ayudó, ¿verdad?"

"¡Miau!"

"¿…En serio? Lo puse en un lugar realmente obvio"

"¡¿Qué? Pero de verdad no puedo encontrarlo… ¡Oh, ya veo!"

"¿…ves qué? ¿Y por qué me estás mirando de esa manera?"

"Estás usando un listón ~ ¿Oww, eres mi regalo?"

"¡¿Q-qué? ¡No! E-esto es sólo-"

"Vamos, Azu-nyan, ¡no seas tímida! ¡Si querías que te desenvolviera lo hubieras dicho antes!"

"¿D-des-en-vol-ver- d-e q-qué e-es-tás"

"Bien, ahora te tienes que ir, Azusa#2~ Los niños no deberían ver esto~"

"¡Y-Yu-nnn…!"

No hay necesidad de decir que Ritsu Tainaka estaba sorprendida por la ausencia al día siguiente de su siempre-tan-diligente subordinada, algo sobre dolor muscular.

**

* * *

**

**Feliz día cabeza hueca-sama *mutilada por un gato enojado***

**U_U gracias a Adri-Volkatina por su corrección pero mas que nada por su PACIENSOTA xD**

**.**

_Pero de qué hablas Socia?, para eso somos Socias! Para soportarnos y ayudarnos ^^_

_Lo único que me queda agregar eso: espero que les haya gustado la historia. Hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por ustedes. ASÍ QUE DEJEN REVIEW! XD_

_Y también, notaron que ES NUESTRO PRIMER FIC YUIAZUUU! EEEEEHHHH!_

_Una última cosa:_

_Traducción: __**XDai**_

_Corrección y edición: __**Adri VolKatina**_

_Ortografía: __**MisaKeehlRF**_

_PD: Espero que a donde quiera que estén haya un Clima Agradable ^^ (porque yo muero de calor T_T)_

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**


End file.
